Dei's Note
by Kecebong
Summary: Note gila yang di buat oleh Dei...


YOSH! Bong comeback dengan fic baru. Gomen, padahal fic lain belum pada kelar. Hehe. . . *di gorok bongers* PLAK!

.  
>Fic ini terinspirasi dari kegiatan berkomen-komen ria bong dengan semua temen-temen fb bong. Dan, alasan kenapa bong pake Dei sebagai chara utama adalah.. Hm, susah jelasinnya.<p>

.  
>Arigatou buat yang udah mau RnR semua fic bong. Kritik dan sarannya bener-bener bermanfaat. Oya, sebelum mulai.. Bong mau ingetin minna. Tolong jangan anggap fic ini sebagai fic yang ngejelek-jelekin chara. Ini sekadar khayalan seekor kecebong kok.<p>

.

Yosh, YONDE KUDASAI.

.

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : T<br>Genre : Humor (mungkin garing)  
>Pair : Semua pair favorit bong ada disini. Tapi chara utama Dei…<p>

WARNING : OOC, TYPOS, pake bahasa kasar, ANEH

.

**Dei's Note**

.

.

Un!  
>Kangen banget, akhirnya Dei bisa nulis note lagi un. Setelah hampir dua minggu gak update note gara-gara akun fb Dei ada yang ngeperkosa un, akhirnya Dei bisa bikin note lagi un. Hiks. . . Terharu!<br>Inget gak sekarang hari apa, un? Yosh hari ini adalah hari kejujuran un. Nah, berhubung hari ini adalah hari yang patut di sambut hangat un, maka dengan berbesar hati Dei ngepersembahin note ini.  
>Note ini berdasarkan fakta yang udah Dei kumpulin un. Gak ada manipulasi un. Semuanya di jamin asli seasli-aslinya un.<br>Di hari spesial ini, Dei udah ngewanwancara beberapa temen lewat imel buat di gunain sebagai sumber data un.  
>Ya, ada kalanya sebagian besar orang malu buat berkata jujur pada orang lain, ya kan un? Nah, jadi di hari kejujuran ini Dei secara eksklusif berhasil ngedapetin pengakuan jujur dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Dei un. Mau tahu kan un, siapa aja yang bikin pengakuan dan apa pengakuan jujur dari mereka un?<br>Ayo, ikuti Dei un.

.

.  
>Dei's note : ini hanyalah sebuah kejujuran un, jangan ngrasa tersinggung atopun lara hati ya un. Piss. . .<br>Pertama-tama, ada pengakuan jujur dari beberapa seperangkat alat OSIS un.

.

.

**Ketos : Shikamaru**  
>"Pengakuan jujur gue? Hm.. Sebenernya gue ogah jadi ketos. Trus kenapa gue nekat jadi ketos? Itu karena gue di paksa ama yayang gue. Tahu kan siapa yayang gue? Yups si cewek galak yang selalu bawa kipas super gede dan super galak. Ntar kalo gue gak nurut, gue di ancem bakal di perkosa ama dia. Ugh, serem. Jadi bukan salah gue kan kalo selama gue jadi ketos kerja gue cuma tidur mulu. Oya, lu jangan bocorin ini ke yayang gue ya!"<p>

.  
><em>Hm.. Termyata ketos yang super cuek paling takut sama yayangnya, un! Dei gak nyangka. Ckckck. Tenang un, gak Dei bocorin kok. Cuma Dei share di note un. Kekeke<br>._

.

**Waketos : Gaara  
><strong>"Walopun dari luar gue di nilai cool, tapi jujur gue ini tipe penakut. Pernah gue ngompol pas di suruh pidato di upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun kemarin. Untung aja, upacaranya di lapangan outdoor dan hari itu tiba-tiba hujan. Jadi gak ada yang tahu gue ngompol. Gue jadi waketos juga gara-gara di ancem kakak gue yang super galak itu buat ngebantuin si tukang molor ngerjain tugas OSIS. Kalo gue gak mau, tuh lampir bakalan beberin aib gue. Bah! Bisa gak laku lagi deh gue di pasaran. Dei, cuma lu yang tahu aib gue selain si lampir."

.  
><em>kyahahaha.. Gak nyangka cowok se-cool lu bisa punya aib kayak gini un. Sip bro, rahasia lu aman sama Dei un. <em>

.

.  
><strong>Naruto<strong>  
>Yare yare yare.. Gue punya rahasia loh. Tapi mau jujur aja ah ama Dei-chan. Yah, berhubung Dei-chan kan selalu gue contekin kalo ulangan. Hehe.. Gue mau jujur soal cinta aja ah. Biar sekalian gue bisa curhat. Lu tahu kan cewek gue? Iye si Saku-chan. Jujur aja, gue sayaaaaaang banget ama dia. 1000% hati gue buat dia. Tapi gue bener-bener doyan jeles kalo liat dia keket-deket ama si bebipes muka kempes Saso ato sama si Kacrut kepala bokong ayam. Gue sadar cewek gue anak dance. Populer. Tapi kadang gue muak banget liat dia cuekin gue mulu tiap kali dia lagi ama anak cowok lain. Sakit ati. Dan inget ya Dei, lu jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalo gue selingkuh sama Ino. Kyaaa .. Tapi cinta dan hati gue tetep buat Sakuchan. Piss!<p>

.  
><em>Naru! Lu bego ya un. Cewek lu kan galaknya ampir sama kayak ceweknya si ketos un. Kaga takut bakalan di goreng ama dia un?. Dei saranin lu cepet-cepet tobat deh un. Saku-chan kan cantik un. Sayang banget kalo lu selingkuhin un. Tenang aja, rahasia lu aman di Dei. Khukhukhu<em>

_._

_._

**Sasuke**  
>Rahasia gue?<br>Simple aja.  
>Gue mau bikin anak sama Hinata secepatnya. Kalo doi nolak, ya tinggal gue perkosa aja!<p>

.  
><em>Sasu un! Sasu un! Sasu un! Muka lu emang muka hentai un, tapi masa iya otak jenius lu juga hentai un? Sulit Dei percaya un. Hinata itu kan cewek tulen un. Cewek baik-baik un. Kalem, lembut, nginjek semutpun mungkin dia gak tega un. Tega amat lu un. Masa lu mau perkosa dia? Gak etis un. Dosa! Dewa Jashin bisa ngamuk ke lu. Ckckck.. Sedih un. Ternyata Hinata dapet pacar yang salah. Mending dia buat gue aja un.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>**Sai**  
>Lu tanya hal yang gue rahasiain? Masa iya gue bongkar aib sendiri. Ah, tapi sekali-kali gak papa lah. Lu gak bakalan nyebarluasin ini. Ya kan sob? Hm, gue mau jujur tentang apa ya? Bingung juga. Hidup dan keseharian gue perfect-perfect aja tuh, gak ada masalah yang perlu di rahasiain. Yah, mungkin masalah cinta ajalah. Mumpung gue lagi kasmaran sama cewek gue. Sebodo amat lu mau bilang gue kampungan. Biarpun gue udah jadian sama Ino ampir tujuh tahun, gue tetep tergila-gila ama dia. Tapi yaitulah masalahnya. Kalo gue lagi kasmaran banget, ampir semua cewek yang gue liat mukanya mendadak jadi Ino semua. Ckckck.. Gue pernah ngira Hinata itu Ino, dan hasilnya gue pernah cium dia. Pipi? Ogahlah, tapi di bibir cuy. Lumayan deh, buat ngecas bibir seksoy gue.<p>

.  
><em>Eh, Sai un. Jangan-jangan sapi betina juga lu kira Ino ya un? Gawat juga ya masalah lu ini un. Bisa panjang masalahnya kalo tiap cewek yang lu kira Ino padahal bukan, ngadu ke orang lain. Apalagi ke cowoknya un. Lu bisa tewas seketika un. Hinata? Cih, lu nyari penyakit aja un. Sasu bisa ngebunuh lu un. Ati-ati ye! Muaah<em>

_._

_._

**Sasori**  
>Yang gue rahasiain ke semua orang? Ckckck, bisa aja ya elu tanya-tanya kaya gini ke gue. Tapi ya, berhubung elu udah gue anggep kayak adek, gak papa deh gue kasih tau aib gue ke elu. Asal elu bisa jaga rahasia aja. Terutama dari solmet gue, ayang Konan.<br>Walopun dia pendiem, tapi dia paling benci di bohongin. Aih, gue jadi kangen deh ama ayang Konan. Dia lagi apa ya? Apa dia lagi mikirin gue? Kyaaa . gak sabar pengen cium-cium ayang Konan.  
>OOW.. Sori bro. Gue lupa tujuan awal nulis imel ke elu.<br>Hm.. Jadi rahasia gue itu..  
>Gue-<p>

.  
>Masih-<p>

.  
>Suka-<p>

.  
>Ngompol kalo tidur.<br>Ini rahasia gue, bro!

.  
><em>ASTAJIM!<br>Masih doyan ngompol un? Umur lu berapa sih! Astaga un. Ternyata bukan cuma muka lu aja yang bebipes un, tapi kebiasaan lu juga kelewat bebipes un. Naujubileh un.. Hahahaha.. Bener-bener deh lu un. Bikin Dei jantungan. Sia-sia Dei kagum ama lu un. Piss bro, rahasia lu aman di Dei un._

.

.  
><strong>Hinata <strong>  
>Ano, Dei. Sejujurnya aku malu bilangnya, tapi demi kejujuran aku rela deh. Gak apa-apa. Tapi, plis banget jangan sampe Sasu tahu, aku takut dia marah. Dei tahu sendiri kan gimana ngerinya kalo Sasu marah.<br>Sejujurnya, aku gak pernah ngalamin ciuman sama cowok selain sama Sasu. Aku setia banget sama Sasu dan emang aku ama Sasu jadian dari umur lima tahun. Jadi cuma Sasu cowok yang ada dalam hidup aku. Tapi..  
>Hari itu, di UKS aku di cium sama Sai.<br>Di bibir.  
>Ya ampun, aku malu banget! Jangan sampe Sasu tahu ya Dei. Aku percaya Dei.<p>

.  
><em>Hinachan tenang aja. Dei pasti ngelindungi Hina kalo sampe Sasu marahin ato berbuat gak senonoh sama Hina. Hina udah ngesave nomer HP Dei kan? Ntar cerita aja ke Dei kalo Hina butuh seseorang buat curhat. Dei bakal selalu ada buat Hina.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>**Sakura**  
>Gokil amat lu Dei, pake nanya aib gue segala. Jangan-jangan lu mau nyebarin aib gue, ya? Ngaku deh lu!<br>Eh, eh, tapi gak tega juga sih. Ini kan hari kejujuran ya. Yah, sebagai cewek manis yang selalu ngehargain cinta, gue junjung tinggi kejujuran. Dan untuk itu, gue bersedia bua jujur sama lu. Tapi plis ya, lu jangan ember.  
>Tahu kan gimana manisnya cowok gue. Naru itu baiiiiik banget. Selalu ada buat gue kapanpun dan dimanapun. Gak ada masalah samasekali deh punya cowok macem dia. Gue cinta banget ama Naru. Kadang kalo dia kesel, gue pasti cium dia. Hehe.. Kan biar dia gak marah-marah mulu ke gue.<br>Tapi sejujurnya, gue gak ada minat sama cowok yang seumuran atopun yang lebih muda. Gue suka cowok dewasa, makanya sekarang gue bela-belain jadian ama Kakashi-sensei. Lumayanlah.

.  
><em>Oh, jadi lu ya un simpenannya Kakashi-sensei. Eh, dia itu udah kawin un. Nyadar dong lu un. Tobat un, tobat. Kasian Naru un. Jangan-jangan selama ini lu gak cinta ya sama Naru? Awas lu ya kalo sampe sobat gue sakit hati sama lu. Gue pastiin lu bakalan nangis-nangis.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>**Konan**  
>Dei, lu apa-apaan sih pake ngimel gue segala. Tanya tentang aib gue pula. Emang gue cewek goblok apa, sampe ngumbar aib gue sendiri.<br>Hm, tapi lu kan adek angkat solmet gue. Jadi itu artinya lu adek angkat ipar gue dong ya. Makanya, gak papa deh sedikit ngasih info tentang aib gue.  
>Sebenernya gue paling suka ngoleksi barang-barang yang sering di sentuh sama ayang gue. Entah itu kertas, pensil, bolpen, kaos, celana boxer, ampe celana dalampun gue koleksi. Nah, terus pas gue tidur kan gue bisa meluk-meluk tuh barang. Jadi rasanya ayang Saso selalu ada sama gue.<p>

.  
><em>Halah, rempong amat lu un. Saso sering curhat ke Dei tentang barang-barang yang raib secara misterius un. Jadi, ternyata elu ya un yang nyolong. Dan apa lu bilang? Celana dalem? Emangnya lu betah apa tidur sambil meluk-meluk underwear? Gokil banget lu ya. Ckckck Saso un, tabah ya.<em>

_._

_._

**Temari**  
>Heh, muka aneh! Ngapain sih lu ngirim imel ke gue? Menuh-menuhin inbox gue aja. Lu tuh gak penting buat gue. Dan lu bilang hari kejujuran? Sarap lu ya. Mana ada hari gak waras kayak gitu. Udah deh ah. Rempong amat sih lu pake nanya rahasia gue segala. Ih, siapa lu?<br>Tapi yah, berhubung selama ini lu mau nurut ama gue, okelah gue kasih bocoran rahasia gue. Lu heran gak sih, kenapa semua orang pada tunduk sama gue? Pasti heran. Ya kan?  
>Lu mau tahu apa rahasia gue?<br>Hohoho.. Gue pake susuk dong. Tapi bukan susuk buat ngegaet cowok. Ini cuma susuk biar orang-orang nurut sama gue. Kyahahahaha

.  
><em>YA AMPUN!<br>Tema un. Susuk? Tema, lu kok jadi sesat gini sih un. Sadar un. Sadar. Susuk itu gak baik un. Tanpa susukpun, lu pasti tetep bisa kok ngebikin orang-orang nurut ama lu un. Ayo, tobat un._

_._

_.  
><em>**Ino**  
>Brengsek lu ye.<br>Dasar rese lu. Seenak jidat aja lu minta gue ceritain aib gue ke elu. Eh, nyadar dong! Lu tuh siapanya gue? Maksud lu apa sih, hah?  
>Mikir dong lu, mikir!<br>Kalo sampe lu tanya-tanya aib gue lagi, bakalan gue lindes lu pake mobil gue.  
>Bakal gue potong-potong badan lu, terus gue kasiin ke anjing piaraan gue. Fyuh, mampus lu!<p>

.  
><em>Glek. Hyaaaa!<br>Ampun! Ampun! Dei cuma iseng kok. Gak ada maksud apa-apa. Sumpah. Piss.. Dei paling alergi sama anjing. Jadi pliss, jangan siksa Dei ya.. Yayayaya.._

.

Kayaknya note kejujuran ini cuma bisa ngeposting cukup segini dulu deh un. Yah, berhubung Dei juga lagi males ngetik. Fyuh.. Akhirnya kelar juga un.  
>Dei nepatin janji kok buat gak bilang siapa-siapa. Kan Dei cuma nge-copy imel aja buat di pindahin ke note fb. Jadi jangan ada yang marah ya sama Dei. Dei hargai kejujuran kalian un!<br>See you in the next note! ('o')/

.  
>Dalam catatan ini :<br>**Shika geyal geyol, Naru cinta ramen, Gaachan cenat cenut, Sasupyon love hina voeva, Sai maniess, Saso Barbie, Hinata Uchiha, Saku Naru selalu, Ayang Konan Barbie, Temachan geyal geyol, Ino maniess, Dei amat imut**

Like  
>Comment<p>

.  
><strong>Saso Barbie <strong>: KAMPREEET! KURANG AJAR AMAT LU! Bisa-bisanya ngeposting aib gue di fb! Malu gue! Malu!

**Gaachan cenat cenut **: Gue mau mati aja.

T.T aib gue. Tega amat lu ama gue, Dei. Eh? Jadi ternyata gue nurut sama lampir gara-gara susuk? Cih, kelewatan! Terlalu!

**Saso Barbie **: Dasar Gaara jorok! Masa ngompol di celana. Gak keren lu.  
><strong>Dei amat imut<strong>: Daripada elu un. Ngompol di kasur!  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu<strong> : BRENGSEKKK! Cuma ngeposting doang lu bilang? Orang satu dunia bakalan tahu kalo gue ini simpenan oom-oom! Ancur deh masa depan gue sama Naru. GUE MAU BUNUH LU DEI.  
><strong>Naru cinta ramen<strong>: Saku, kamu selingkuhin aku? Aku gak percaya ini. You hurt me.. T.T

**Ino maniess **: Eh jidat! Gak nyangka ya ternyata elu doyan oom-oom!  
><strong>Saso Barbie <strong>: Naru, lu juga selingkuh kan ama Ino?  
><strong>Hinata Uchiha <strong>: Aku malu /

**Ino maniess **: DASAR CEWEK GATEL! Berani-beraninya elu cium cowok gue!  
><strong>Sai maniess <strong>: Say, say.. Kan yang salah aku. Say jangan marahnya ke Hinata.  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: Jiakh, cowok sendiri malah doyan cium cewek lain. Hoek!  
><strong>Naru cinta ramen<strong>: Gue selingkuh sama Ino kan cuma iseng.

**Sasupyon love hina voeva **: SAI, AWAS LU! BERANINYA LU SENTUH BIBIR CEWEK GUE!  
><strong>Dei amat imut<strong>: Sabar Sasu un. Sai kan gak sengaja un.  
><strong>Temachan geyal geyol <strong>: Ih, apaan sih ini? Aibnya aneh-aneh. Ngompol? Simpenan oom-oom? Selingkuh? Suka nyolong celana dalem? Hoek, gak level banget deh!  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong> : Eh, muka dukun! Rese amat sih lu? Pake susuk segala!

**Ayang Konan Barbie **: WOW, tercengang liatnya. Aih, ayang gue masih suka ngompol ya kalo tidur. Pake pampers dong, yang.  
><strong>Saso Barbie <strong>: Anterin beli ya, yang. Aku sayang kamu. Muaah.. Ntar aku kasih deh celana dalem motif balon aku ke kamu. Love you.  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong> : CUIH! Cuih! Udah gede masih pake pampers?  
><strong>Hinata Uchiha <strong>: Sasu, Sasu.. Aku gak di apa-apain kok sama Sai. Jangan marah lagi ya.  
><strong>Dei amat imut <strong>: Ah, cewek yang paling normal emang cuma Hina doang un. Jadian sama Dei yuk, un.

**Sasupyon love hina voeva **: TERKUTUK! LU JUGA BAKALAN TEWAS, DEI! Hina sayang, kamu musti setia ama aku. Love you.  
><strong>Saso Barbie <strong>: Ntar kamu di perkosa loh sama Sasu.  
><strong>Sasupyon love hina voeva <strong>: DIEM LU! Dasar bayi kolot! Urusin aja tuh kasur lu ato cepet-cepet lu pake pampers!

**Hinata Uchiha **: Sasu, kamu gak bakalan tega perkosa aku kan?

**Naru cinta ramen**: Sasu, lu tega amat ya ama Hinata. Ckckck  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: Kamu juga tega ama aku T.T bisa-bisanya kamu selingkuh ama kepala kuda macem Ino.  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong>: Lu bilang gue kepala kuda? Lu nantangin gue, hah?  
><strong>Sai maniess<strong> : Say, jangan marah-marah mulu.

**Saku Naru selalu **: Eh, lu tuh udah di selingkuhin tahu? Nyantai amat lu.  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong>: Lu juga selingkuh ama oom-oom! Dasar jidat matre!  
><strong>Temachan geyal geyol <strong>: Jiakh, sekarang malah main ejek-ejekan selingkuh. Ckckck.. Mending off aja deh. Bye.  
><strong>Gaachan cenat cenut <strong>: Kak, mending lu tobat. Susuk itu dosa. Hm.. Off juga ah.  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: bener tuh. DOSA.  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong> : D-O-S-A  
><strong>Dei amat imut <strong> : Ngeperkosa juga dosa loh.  
><strong>Sasupyon love hina voeva <strong>: Lu perhatian banget ya ama cewek gue? Ada feel lu ye? NGAKU!

**Hinata Uchiha **: Aku gak suka kamu marah-marah, Sasu.

**Sasupyon love hina voeva **: Hina sayang, kamu tidur gih. Udah malem loh. Off aja yah fb-nya. Kamu istirahat ya sayang. Goodnight, always love you.

**Sai maniess **: Loh, sekarang kan baru jam tujuh malem.  
><strong>Dei amat imut <strong>: DASAR SASU PELIT! Hina cuma di milikin sendiri ajah.  
><strong>Hinata Uchiha <strong>: Goodnight honey. Goodnight semuanya.  
><strong>Dei amat imut <strong>: Yaah.. T.T

**Ayang Konan Barbie **: Ih, komennya gak mutu amat sih. Off aja ah. Yang, inget pake pampers ya sebelum bobo. Goodnight. Mau off dulu ya. Muaah..

**Saso Barbie **: Goodnight ayang. Nih, mau pake pampers. Off dulu ah.  
><strong>Naru cinta ramen<strong> : Jorok ih.  
><strong>Sai maniess <strong>: Muka lu yang jorok! Beraninya selingkuh ama cewek gue.  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong>: Say, kan aku cuma iseng aja. Udah dong, jangan marah.  
><strong>Sasupyon love hina voeva <strong>: Hm.. Pada doyan selingkuh. Beruntung gue dapetin Hina.

**Saku Naru selalu **: Hinata yang rugi dapetin lu, muka hentai.  
><strong>Dei amat imut <strong> : Kasihan Hina.  
><strong>Sai maniess <strong>: Poor Hinata.

**Sasupyon love hina voeva **: HINATA CUMA MILIK GUE! Off, bye. Eh, Dei.. Note lu bener-bener keren banget. Bisa bikin perang kayak gini.  
><strong>Dei amat imut <strong>: Thankyou un. Dei juga off ah.  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong>: Say, aku janji gak bakalan selingkuh lagi. Sumpah deh. Naru, kita temen doang kan ya.

**Naru cinta ramen **: CUMA TEMEN!

**Sai maniess **: Aku percaya kamu, say. Sekarang aku lagi on the way mau ke rumah kamu.  
><strong>Ino maniess <strong> : Aku tunggu ya! Off  
><strong>Sai maniess <strong>: OOF  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: Aku minta maaf T.T

**Naru cinta ramen **: . . . .  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: Naru, plis maafin aku. Aku janji bakalan berubah dan setia ama kamu. Kamu juga gak usah selingkuh sama Ino lagi.  
><strong>Naru cinta ramen <strong>: Janji? Beneran?  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: Aku janji. Sumpah.  
><strong>Naru cinta ramen <strong>: I love you.  
><strong>Saku Naru selalu <strong>: Love you too. Off? Oke. Aku juga.  
><strong>Shika geyal geyol <strong>: Hm,, udah pada off ya. Padahal gue baru masuk. T.T ikut off aja deh.

.  
>FIN?<p>

.

KYAAA. . . sumpah, kok jadinya aneh gini? *syok*  
>Gomen ne kalo ngecewain.. Sumpah bong gak ada maksud buat ngejelek-jelekin semua chara disini.<br>Hehe. . . .

.

Adakah yang mau mengkritik bong?:


End file.
